Stella Vermillion
|-|Base Stella= |-|Dragon Spirit Stella= Summary Stella Vermillion is an A-rank Apprentice Knight and the second princess of the Vermillion Kingdom. After a misunderstanding, she dueled Ikki Kurogane and lost, subsequently accepting her defeat and later became his closest friend and ally. After numerous trials and tribulations, the duo would eventually fall in love, becoming officially engaged after Ikki's victory over Touka Toudou. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C physically | 7-B physically. At least High 7-A '''with Dragon Spirit | At least '''6-B in base. At least 6-A, likely High 6-A in Dragon Spirit and Excessive Awakening Name: Stella Vermillion; Crimson Princess Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: |-|Selection Battles Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Soul Manipulation (Blazers can manifest their souls as a weapon), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Expert Swordswoman (Her sword mastery is so exceptional that even Ikki stated that there were 0 wasted movements and not much he could teach her, even though Stella was purposely trying to make mistakes), Enhanced Hearing and Spatial Awareness, Illusion Creation and Invisibility by bending the surrounding light with heat, Social Influencing, Supernatural Luck (Her luck is A rank deeming it to be exceptional), can use magic to boost her physical stats and create a barrier around herself, she can reduce an opponents stamina with minor blows and cause them to faint with fatal blows whilst using her device in illusionary form, Accelerated Development (Her power grows at an extremely fast rate when fighting someone on the same level as her), Trackless Step (A technique which uses breathing and footwork techniques to become suddenly unperceivable by the opponent becoming "useless information" as far as the mind is concerned. Virtually "moving into the unconsciousness" of the opponent), Heat Manipulation (Her Empress Dress surrounds her with fire that burns at 3'000 degrees celsius), Resistance to Soul Manipulation |-|SSSAF Arc= All previous abilities to a higher extent post-training with Nene Saikyou, Vastly Enhanced Heat Manipulation (Once she unlocks her true powers she gains an enormous boost to the heat of her flames with her sword and Bahamut Howl being stated to burn at the same temperature as the core of the sun), Resistance to Absolute Zero (She was so hot, Mikoto couldn't freeze her sword and Bahamut Howl) |-|Dragon Spirit=All previous abilities amplified to a great extent, Conceptual Manipulation (She embodies and manipulated the concept "Dragon", initially thought to be Elemental Manipulation her magic is actually the embodiment of "Dragon" present in stories, mythology etc.), Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely High-Low with Dragon Spirit. Could regenerate her body after Ikki used Madoka to break her ribs and cause damage to the organs), Fear Manipulation (With an fiery aura shaped as a Dragon she exudes a pressure causing fear. Ikki Kurogane was almost paralyzed in fear when she was fighting Stella, so much so that she was unable to land a clean hit in a seemingly advantageous fight, because his senses kept sensing fear), Passive Spatial Manipulation (Her heat was so extreme it started to warp space causing her to have a attractive force, when rock came near her they were completely erased from existence without a trace due to coming in contact with such heat that they skipped the process of being turned into plasma, it would have done so to Ikki's sword to if he hadn't used Oikage to go past her before Stella's body could erase his sword), Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation. |-|Desperado= All previous abilities in addition to Acausality (Type 4. All desperados exist beyond fate of the world, completely transcending it. Through this Desperados ignore their restrictions from fate, Amane Shinomiya's Nameless Glory and even The Prime Minister who can see the fate of the entire world could not see anything about their fate or future), Fate Manipulation (As beings who have transcended the fate of the world, Desperados are the only ones capable of changing their own fate and the fate of the world around them), Statistics Amplification and Empowerment (The amount of magic a person possesses is linked to their fate and impossible to change, however Desperados are capable of changing their magic capacity increasing it to levels even beyond A-Rank students), Aura, Fear Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation (All Desperados can make opponents experience extreme fear, paralyze them, make them lose their will to fight and alter their senses with their presence alone), Fusionism and Transformation (Stella is one of the rare Desperados capable of reaching Excessive Awakening which allows them to further increase their stats and fuse with their sword transforming their body). |-|Vermillion Empire Arc= All previous abilities in addition to Flight, Body Control (Learned to control her heart rate and energy consumption), Extrasensory Perception (Can extend her phosphorescence to feel everything in the battlefield) Attack Potency: ''' '''Small Town level in base (Stronger than base Ikki. Far superior to Shizuku Kurogane) | City level+, (Went toe to toe against Ouma Kurogane whose wind had previously stopped her Bahamut Howl). At least Large Mountain level+ with Dragon Spirit (It is her strongest Noble Art outside of Kalsarieteo Salamandra, as such it should be superior to Bahamut Howl. The boost in power was stated to be dozens of times). | Country level in base (Several dozen times weaker than her Dragon Spirit form). At least Continent level+, likely Multi-Continent level with Dragon Spirit and Excessive Awakening (Overpowered Fu Xiaoli) Speed: High Hypersonic (Comparable to Ikki) | At least Relativistic, possibly SoL (Could dodge Mikoto Tsuruya's beams of light) with MFTL, possibly MFTL+ perception speed (Could notice the shadow lag when Ikki used Oikage) | At least Relativistic, possibly SoL with MFTL, possibly MFTL+ perception speed (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Easily swatted away a sword that was stated to weigh 10 tons) | Class M (Ikki stated it would have been possible for Stella to lift Big Baby) | Class P (Stronger than Fu Xiaoli) Striking Strength: Small Town Class | City Class+. At least Large Mountain Class+ with Dragon Spirit | Country Class in base. At least Continent Class+, likely Multi-Continent Class with Dragon Spirit and Excessive Awakening Durability: Small Town level, higher with Empress Dress (It was impossible for Base Ikki to get past her Empress Dress) | City level+ in base (Ikki needed Madoka to fight her), At least Large Mountain level+ with Dragon Spirit (Tanked her full hit after Ikki used Madoka to reflect it). Higher with Empress Dress. |''' Country level''' (Tanked hits from Fu Xiaoli). At least Continent level+, likely Multi-Continent level with Dragon Spirit and Excessive Awakening Stamina: Extremely high; she has thirty times the magical capacity of a regular blazer, could endure severe burns all over her body even as a child, can shrug off a broken arm, melt her own bones with a smile, and fight normally even after losing a huge amount of blood Range: Extended melee range. Hundreds of meters with most magic attacks. Several kilometers with Bahamut Howl. Standard Equipment: Lævateinn; Stella's Device, it takes a form of a golden broadsword with red markings on the hilt and is clad in the Dragon Breath's flames. Intelligence: Stella is a renowned prodigy in both swordsmanship and in the user of her abilities as a Blazer. Despite being ultimately outmatched in a contest of pure swordplay, Ikki, a swordsman of the highest caliber, noted that Stella's mastery of the Imperial Sword Style is practically flawless and there wasn't much he could teach her. However, as a somewhat sheltered and hormone addled teenager, she is sometimes prideful, reckless, and impulsive, leading to poor tactical decisions when riled up. Narration states her magic control is comparable to Shizuku Kurogane's Weaknesses: A somewhat hot-blooded, reckless, impulsive, and prideful teenager, Never researches her opponent's abilities, Kalsariteo Salamandra requires a few seconds to activate, Not willing to use Bahamut Soul in one-on-one duels, destroying Lævateinn deals enough mental damage to knock her out, the flames from Empress Dress limit her field of vision Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Empress Dress:' Stella creates a dress made of flames that acts as an armor. This can also be used as an attack, due to its extreme heat. * Flame Veil: Using Dragon Breath's intense heat, Stella bends the light in the surroundings, allowing her to become invisible and create illusions. * Dragon Breath: Stella's Noble Art, mainly comprising of the ability to summon and control flames. This particular kind of flame carries some of the common properties of natural fire like radiant heat and light, but does not immediately burn anything it touches. Stella uses Dragon Breath in both offense and defense, creating an invisible barrier that block incoming attacks, as well as extending the flames to attack any nearby foes. According to Stella, her Noble Art can reach temperatures as high as 3000°C. * Dragon Stomp: '''After raising her leg in the air, Stella brings her foot down on the floor with monstrous strength, destroying the ground and staggering her opponents for a short time. * '''Trackless Step: (抜き足 Nukiashi): This technique combines the user's breath control and footwork at the same time to make one's movement difficult to perceive as dangerous and seep into the opponent's rhythm, making the opponent unable to react until the user is a direct threat to their life. *'Desperado:' Stella is a being who has transcended the fate of the world, as such she can ignore limits set to her by fate and control her own fate and the fate of the world around her. Furthermore like all Desperados she possesses an aura which can instantly induce fear, manipulate the perception or even paralyze any foe. The closer you are to a Desperado the stronger the aura gets, however she has been capable of inducing fear, giving them blurry vision and paralyzing the bodies of world class mages and even other desperados like Kurono Shinguuji and Nene Saikyou from cities away. Furthermore when Kurono was face to face against Edelweiss she instantly broke down and lost her will to fight as soon as the thought of fighting Edelwess crossed her mind. Desperados have also shown to be able to kill or wound foes with just their will alone. *'Excessive Awakening:' Some Desperados are capable of reaching a greater awakening which further increases their power in exchange for their humanity. When a desperado reaches this level of awakening they fuse with their sword and gain a demon like apparence. * Dragon's Nest: Stella stabs her blade into the ground and blasts it with Dragon Breath, melting the surroundings into a sea of magma. This technique only leaves a few pieces of land to act as footholds, and even these only last ten minutes before being melted, effectively putting a time limit on the fight. * Dragon Fang: Activated by igniting Lævateinnin flames, Stella creates a three meter long serpentine dragon clad in flames that can target its opponent. * Satan Fang: '''Activated by igniting Lævateinnin flames, Stella creates an enormous, seven-headed dragon clad in flames that lunges towards its target and rips them apart with its molten fangs. * '''Kalsariteo Salamandra: (lit. Purgatory Salamander): Stella's ultimate technique, Lævateinn transforms into a sword made from heat that has no physical body, and can reach a target more than a hundred meters away. * Bahamut Soul: Stella releases an immense whirlwind of fire from her body. This technique is actually merely the full-power release of magic power at one's upper ceiling of instantaneous output, akin to a loud shout, and something that anyone can use. The light released from Bahamut Soul is so bright that most people are blinded for 20 seconds after seeing it. * Dragon Spirit: (龍神附身) Stella's most powerful technique, which she learned from her training with Nene Saikyou. The technique gives Stella the abilities of a dragon. It was thought that Stella needed to stab herself in order to activate the technique, but this was proven unnecessary. The technique decreases in power over time *'Dragon Wing:' An ability that lets Stella manifest wings. Key: Selection Battles Arc '''| '''Seven Stars Sword Art Festival Arc | Vermillion Empire Arc Others Notable Victories: Cure Passion (Pretty Cure) Passion's profile (Base Passion and Selection Battles Arc Stella were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Lux Arcadia (Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut) Lux's Profile (Selection Battles Arc Stella and Over Limit Lux with Bahamut (New Kingdom arc) were used. Speed was equalized) Carissa (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Carissa's Profile (Seven Stars Sword Art Festival Arc Stella was used, Speed was Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Gallery LN_vol_1_color_illustration_1.jpg|Stella weilding Lævateinn Stella_Vermillion_Stat_Card.jpg|Stella Vermillion's official statistics Rakudai_Kishi_no_Chivalry_Page_220.jpg LN_Vol_15_illustration_8.jpg|Stella's Excessive Awakening Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Glass Cannons Category:Schoolgirls Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Protagonists Category:Silver Link Category:Tier 7 Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Death Users Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Flight Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Soul Users